1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to powered vehicles. More particularly this invention relates to a utility vehicle which is used for a variety of purposes by securing a range of different attachments to the vehicle. Specifically, this invention is directed to a utility vehicle which has adjustable front wheel assemblies that enable a user to change the wheel base (distance between the front and rear wheels) and the wheel stance (distance between the left wheels and the right wheels) so as to strike a balance of the overhung load, i.e., the load due to the weight of the attachment engaged with the vehicle, versus the weight of the rest of the vehicle and the operator relative to the performance of the attachment being engaged therewith.
2. Background Information
Mowers and other vehicles frequently have to be driven over uneven or sloped terrain. This makes it particularly important that the mower or vehicle be as balanced and stable as possible when traveling over such terrain. The balance and stability of the vehicle is important as it affects the performance of the vehicle and of any attachments engaged therewith.
Landscapers may utilize vehicles which allow one or more attachments to be engaged with a front end, a rear end, or a side of the vehicle. Such attachments could include mower assemblies, mulching assemblies, edgers, and even snowplow blades or snow blowers. These attachments seldom are of similar weights. Thus, depending on the particular attachment engaged with the vehicle and the location of that attachment, i.e., side or front of the vehicle, the overhung load on the vehicle will differ.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved utility vehicle which enables a wide range of different attachments of different weights to be engaged therewith without increasing the tendency of the vehicle to become unstable and thereby decreasing the performance of the vehicle and/or the attachment.